


❝Flower❞

by AutumnVibes



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Songfic, Surprise Pairing
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27146120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutumnVibes/pseuds/AutumnVibes
Summary: ❝Tal vez algún día recordaría sin dolor, tal vez dejaría de tener miedo e intentaría traer de vuelta a su antiguo yo sin que importara lo que podría pasar, los recuerdos que tendría que desenterrar.Tal vez algún día, como los pétalos de las flores que acomodaba a diario en su trabajo, él también brillaría en hermosos tonos y la primavera llegaría como una vieja y esperada amiga, derritiendo el hielo que atravesaba su corazón.❞
Kudos: 2





	❝Flower❞

**Author's Note:**

> ↬Título del escrito: ❝Flower❞  
> ↬Temática: Songfic.  
> ↬Género: Non-ficción  
> ↬Aviso/Advertencia: Breve mención de abuso. 
> 
> ↬ Escrita originalmente para la sexta entrega de la editorial RavensCrew, en Wattpad.

_Mi corazón, lleno de silencio_

**_(_ ** **_고요한 침묵만 가득한 마음은)_ **

_Está vacío por lo que incluso el calor se dispersa_

_(_ ** _텅_** **_비어_** **_온기마저_** **_흩어져_** _)_

_Una flor lo soportó por sí misma_

_(_ ** _쓸쓸히_** **_혼자_** **_견뎌온_** **_꽃_** **_한_** **_송이_** _)_

Una mano le aplastaba el pecho, haciéndole sentir una horrible presión que obstruía sus vías respiratorias; fríos y esqueléticos, los dedos se enterraban en la suave carne que cubría su caja torácica, rodeándole el corazón para apretarlo a más no poder, exprimiendo hasta la última gota de felicidad que mantenía resguardada dentro de él.

Sin aquel sentimiento, no era nada más que un cadáver vacío y magullado: un triste recuerdo de lo que alguna vez fue, lo que debía de ser; otro KyungSoo, uno con sonrisas cálidas reflejadas en sus ojos, palabras suaves y reconfortantes, emociones más allá de la tristeza, soledad e inconsistente alegría; no el actual KyungSoo, al que la calidez del contacto humano se le escapaba de los dedos, con emociones dispersas, inestables y confusas, las cuales caían en picada para formar un gran charco de envidia y melancolía en el que se hundía hasta ahogarse. 

Cuando lograba flotar hasta la orilla y tomar un respiro de aire, los pulmones le ardían y la garganta le hacía escupir una sustancia negra y viscosa con regusto amargo; al final, no quedaba más que el mismo sentimiento gélido y hueco que lo acompañaba desde hace tiempo. 

El invierno, cruel y desagradable, parecía haber llegado para quedarse. 

_Ojalá la primavera que en mi corazón he esperado_

_(_ **_한숨도 못 자고 기다렸던_ ** _)_

_Sin descansar, llegue rápido_

_(_ **_내 맘의 봄이 어서 와주길_ ** _)_

_Siguiendo la brisa primaveral que sopla más allá del invierno_

_(_ **_겨울 지나 불어온 봄바람 따라_ ** _)_

_Y en mi corazón_

_(_ **_다시 또 내 안에_ ** _)_

A veces, se sentía como una flor; pero no de aquellas bonitas y de colores vivos, más bien de esas marchitas, con pétalos negros y rotos por los bordes, las que con un pequeño apretón comenzaban a desquebrajarse. Rota, frágil y deprimente, un viejo capullo que sólo era conservado por lo que alguna vez fue. 

_En lo que alguna vez fue,_ ahí se encontraba. Atascado en todo lo que era antes, cada vez que la tristeza y soledad le alcanzaban sus pensamientos se transformaban en una repetición de _«antes no era así, ¿por qué?»_ y _«no quiero seguir, quiero cambiar, necesito cambiar»._ Estaba atrapado en un bucle sin fin, queriendo estar mejor pero dejando de intentarlo cada vez que algo le hacía _sentir_ demasiado. Buscaba excusas, razones por las cuáles tenía que parar lo que estuviera intentando sin importar qué tan absurdas fuesen. 

Le aterraba la tortura que los recuerdos representaban, el terrible asco y angustia que el simple contacto humano le transmitía; sin embargo, al mismo tiempo añoraba la calidez y regocijo que solían dejar atrás, la felicidad que en algún punto de su vida dejó de sentir, de esperar. 

Tal vez algún día recordaría sin dolor, tal vez dejaría de tener miedo e intentaría traer de vuelta a su antiguo yo sin que importara lo que podría pasar, los recuerdos que tendría que desenterrar. 

Tal vez algún día, como los pétalos de las flores que acomodaba a diario en su trabajo, él también brillaría en hermosos tonos y la primavera llegaría como una vieja y esperada amiga, derritiendo el hielo que atravesaba su corazón. 

_Las flores florecen bajo el cálido sol_

_(_ **_꽃이 핀다 따스해진 해를 담아_ ** _)_

_Convirtiéndose en pequeños sueños_

_(_ **_작은 꿈들이 되어_ ** _)_

_Los pétalos marchitos florecen uno por uno_

_(_ **_움츠려 있던 꽃잎이 하나둘 피어온다_ ** _)_

_A medida que la helada estación se derrite_

_(_ **_차갑게 얼어붙은 계절이_ **

**_어느새 녹아내리듯_ ** _)_

_Quizá la primavera vendrá a mí también_

_(_ **_어쩌면 그렇게 내게 봄이 온다_ ** _)_

Fue una minúscula e irrelevante alteración a su rutina la que cambió su vida. 

Comenzó con uno de sus mejores amigos convenciéndole de ir a una cafetería diferente a la que solían ir cada jueves, alegando que había encontrado una más cercana al lugar en el que trabajaba, por lo que no tendría que salir con prisa del lugar; y terminó con una persona limpiándole frenéticamente la camiseta, cubierta por una gran mancha de crema dulce. 

KyungSoo no creía en el destino, mucho menos en las ridículas maneras que algunas parejas tenían de encontrarse por primera vez en los libros de romance que a su madre tanto le gustaba leer: dejando caer los libros, derramando una bebida sobre él o ella, o…

Tirándole un pedazo de pastel encima por estar distraído.

No creía en el destino, así que llamaría a un chico de cabello y lentes dorados disculpándose más de mil veces frente a él y ofreciéndole bebidas gratis por una semana _accidente_ , al gusto que le tomó a las bebidas del lugar _paladar refinado_ , y a la amistad que surgió por las constantes visitas y largas conversaciones _coincidencia._

Quitándole importancia a la etiqueta que ponía a los eventos en su vida, estaba seguro de una cosa: conforme pasaban los días, aquel joven de labios rosados y sonrisa perfecta desencadenaba sentimientos que hasta el momento consideraba perdidos, atrapados en algún lugar de su ser en conjunto con innumerables recuerdos. 

La felicidad de reencontrarse con alguien, el rápido latir de su pecho con cada tierna sonrisa y mirada destellante, las conversaciones que terminaban con ambos experimentando dolor de estómago después de reír demasiado.

Ligeros vestigios de emociones, pero tanta calidez en cada una de ellos. 

¿Sería que la primavera por fin tocaba su puerta?

_Lágrimas de innumerables días_

 _(_ **_수없이 많은 날의 눈물은_ ** _)_

_Se convierten en mi resistencia durante la sequía_

_(_ **_목마른 나의 버팀이 되고_ ** _)_

_Un día incluso la tristeza será un recuerdo_

_(_ **_슬픔조차 결국엔 추억이 되어_ ** _)_

_Brillante en mi corazón_

_(_ **_내 맘에 화사한_ ** _)_

_«Todo está bien, Soo»_ se aseguró a sí mismo en murmullos apurados, _«todo está bien, todo está bien»_ repitió, en un intento por calmar a su agitado corazón. Le sudaban las manos y sentía que la cabeza le explotaría en cualquier momento, o que sus pulmones cederían y dejaría de respirar. 

El bonito chico de la cafetería, después de cuatro meses de conocerse y darse cuenta de que ambos querían ser algo más que simples _amigos,_ había intentado besarlo. 

Lo cual no tendría nada de malo, si no fuese por el hecho de que a él le daba pánico cualquier tipo de contacto físico, si éste conllevaba algo más que abrazos y alguna que otra caricia. Sus toques no eran nada más que vainilla para algunos, pero no se atrevía a hacer nada más, consciente de los malos recuerdos que le causaría. 

Un segundo estaba ahí, admirando lo hermoso que se veía el cabello rubio cuando el sol lo iluminaba, notando cómo las regordetas mejillas que tanto quería apretujar se movían mientras el joven frente a él hablaba, acercándose cada vez más y preguntando algo que no fue capaz de escuchar por encima del ruido que los latidos de su propio corazón producían; y al siguiente, unos suaves labios estaban encima suyo, tanteando terreno, moviéndose lento para que le siguiera el ritmo. 

Y casi lo hizo.

Pero los recuerdos de alguien encima de él, obligándole a besarlo con la boca abierta, impregnándole el horrible hedor que portaba al dejarle la mitad del rostro lleno de saliva y apretando el agarre en ambas de sus muñecas para que no pudiera zafarse y salir del lugar, irse antes de que peor sucediera. La mano que se movía cada vez más abajo, estirando su ropa y—

Las sensaciones, los sentimientos y olores, todo lo relacionado con aquella noche volvieron a su mente, provocando que se separara de manera brusca, el repentino asco y ganas de vomitar enviándolo lejos de la banca en donde se encontraba sentado segundos antes. 

No regresó al lugar, ansioso por lo que le podría preguntar, por cosas que no quería responder, o explicar. Esperaba que todo regresara a su lugar, que el mal recuerdo volviera a esconderse en las profundidades de su cerebro y jamás regresara. 

Eso es lo que era: un mal recuerdo, un trago amargo; algo que pasó dos años atrás, y a pesar de que creía haberlo superado en su mayoría, seguía evadiendo el contacto físico si le era posible. 

Llegaría un día en que podría hacer todo lo que por el momento se negaba, lo que evadía a toda costa; en algún punto de su vida, miraría hacia atrás y todo estaría en el pasado, sin importar nada más que los pocos recuerdos buenos que poseía y las memorias malas, aquellas que quizá le harían feliz por el hecho de haber sobrevivido. 

No obstante, por ahora dejaría que lo arrastraran al suelo, que le hicieran sentir mal. Por el momento, sería débil; dejaría que el ataque de ansiedad le sacudiera hasta los huesos, y se preguntaría si todo estaría bien, si no sería rechazado por el joven que tanto había llegado a querer debido a lo que acababa de suceder. 

_Las flores florecen sosteniendo las suaves lluvias primaverales_

_(_ **_꽃이 핀다 보드라운 봄빌 담아_ ** _)_

_Y los pétalos beben las lágrimas_

_(_ **_아픔인 줄 알았던_ ** _)_

_Que pensé que no eran nada más que dolor_

_(_ **_눈물을 머금은 잎이 하나둘 피어온다_ ** _)_

_A medida que la helada estación se derrite_

_(_ **_차갑게 얼어붙은 계절이_ **

**_어느새 녹아내리듯_ ** _)_

_Tal vez la primavera llegue_

_(_ **_어쩌면 그렇게_ ** _)_

—¡Toma, te traje unas flores!— La rápida exclamación fue lo primero que escuchó al abrir la puerta, tardando segundos en tener un pequeño ramo de flores aplastado contra su nariz, ocasionando que estornudara más de una vez por las pequeñas partículas de polen que los pétalos contenían. 

Cuando pudo controlar su nariz, sorbió e hizo una mueca ante el ruido desagradable, aclarándose la garganta. —¿Qué haces aquí? — Sonaba mucho mejor en su cabeza, reproduciéndose en tono suave y tímido en lugar del indiferente que terminó siendo. 

— Quería verte… — Al sonrojarse y rascar su nuca, llegó a la conclusión de que le había puesto nervioso. — Y hablar. Soo, tenemos que hablar. — Se quedó estático en su lugar, sin decir una sola palabra para que el contrario no notara el temblor que portaría su voz. 

Sabía que tenían que hacerlo, claro que lo sabía; pero cada vez se acobardaba más, los pensamientos negativos aprovechando la oportunidad para infundirle miedo; estaba _aterrado_ de la respuesta que obtendría después de hablar, del posible rechazo que aquellos abultados labios pronunciarían.

—¿Soo? — El susurro le sacó del estupor en el que se encontraba, devolviéndolo a la situación actual. — ¿No me vas a dejar pasar? ¿quieres hablar aquí afuera? 

El aludido negó, haciéndose a un lado para invitarle dentro, tomando una bocanada de aire, resignándose a lo que estaba por venir. 

No tardó mucho en empezar a hablar, las palabras saliendo una tras otra, incapaz de parar ahora que había iniciado; contó desde el inicio de la fiesta en donde ocurrió todo, hasta cómo logró escaparse del agarre que le atrapaba antes de que algo peor sucediera. Porque sabía que era afortunado, que pudo pasar algo peor y, tal vez, no estaría ahí para contarlo; en lugar de eso, sólo salió con unos cuantos moretones y golpes, y una terrible fobia a la saliva (el no querer contacto físico ocurrió después). 

—No, no minimices esto. — Frente a él, el rubio le regañó en cuanto se disculpó, frotando sus ojos para que las lágrimas no escaparan, más el sonido de su nariz le terminó por delatar. — Lo que te pasó fue horrible, KyungSoo. Nadie tiene el derecho a decirte cómo sentirte después de eso, ni a tratar de minimizar los hechos sólo porque no pasó lo peor. — Se atrevió a mirarle con los ojos rojos y el rastro de una lágrima en la mejilla. — Así que no vuelvas a decir que lo sientes. — Le tembló el labio, formando un puchero para evitar llorar de nuevo. 

Sus esfuerzos fueron en vano, ya que terminó entre los brazos de KyungSoo, abrazándole como si la vida se le fuese en ello, balbuceando una y otra vez que irían tan rápido como él quisiera; sin siquiera darse cuenta, le había devuelto la calidez y tranquilidad al chico por el que aún lloraba, aquel que se atrevió a acariciarle el cabello hasta mandarlo a dormir. 

El mismo que se mantuvo por horas con una sonrisa en el rostro, sintiéndose cada vez más cálido, un centímetro menos vacío al mirar a las flores que estaban ahora en un jarrón encima de la mesita de noche. 

_«No supe qué hice mal, Soo. Estaba preocupado. Pensé que unas flores te alegrarían; ya, ya, ya sé que trabajas en una florería, pero éstas las he escogido yo de mi propio jardín. Son más bonitas, tienen más significado. Son especiales, son sólo para ti»._

_Una mañana brillante llega al final de una noche profunda_

_(_ ** _깊은_** **_밤_** **_끝에_** **_밝은_** **_새벽이_** **_시작되고_** _)_

_Renaciendo hermosamente_

_(_ ** _다시_** **_아름답게_** **_태어나_** _)_

Poco tiempo después, comenzaron a salir como pareja oficial. 

No pudo negarse, no después de que el rubio le llevase a una cena romántica y le pidiera ser su novio después de ganarse su corazón con comida, lanzando la petición después de comer, cuando sabía que el mal del puerco haría que KyungSoo dijese que sí a todo. 

_«Todo fue planeado»_ mencionaría años después, _«sabía que si llenaba tu estómago primero, no te negarías»._

(Aunque de todos modos, jamás lo habría hecho).

Sentía que se había ganado la lotería; tenía un novio que le quería y respetaba, que no juzgaba sus sentimientos e incluso le acompañaba a las citas con el psicólogo que había comenzado a ver, queriendo mejorar para poder ofrecer más de sí mismo, para superar el pasado y dejar atrás todo aquello que llevaba arrastrando desde hace tiempo. 

Acababa de despertar del mal sueño que fueron los últimos años, y después de tanto tiempo, por fin tenía esperanza. 

El sol brillaba más fuerte que nunca. 

_Las flores florecen bajo el cálido sol_

_(_ **_꽃이 핀다 따스해진 해를 담아_ ** _)_

_Convirtiéndose en pequeños sueños_

_(_ **_작은 꿈들이 되어_ ** _)_

_Los pétalos marchitos florecen uno por uno_

_(_ **_움츠려 있던 꽃잎이 하나둘 피어온다_ ** _)_

_A medida que la helada estación se derrite_

_(_ **_차갑게 얼어붙은 계절이_ **

**_어느새 녹아내리듯_ ** _)_

_Tal vez la primavera vuelva_

_Y floreceré una vez más_

_(_ **_기다린 봄날에 다시 피어온다_ ** _)_

  
  


Verle debajo del sol sería por siempre su pasatiempo favorito; los mechones dorados brillando bajo los rayos solares, los lentes olvidados en favor de no dejar ciego a KyungSoo por el reflejo del sol en ellos, la piel blanca luciendo más bonita, los labios más rojos y el bonito lunar que adornaba el superior (su favorito, seguido por el que tenía en el lóbulo derecho) mucho, mucho más notorio. 

Prosperaba en lugares luminosos, en espacios cálidos y amorosos. Era su propia luz, su propio sol; si el ambiente no era bueno, él trataba de ayudar para que lo fuera, siempre servicial, siempre atento, siempre con una sonrisa en el rostro.

BaekHyun era demasiadas cosas, cada una de ellas especial, y a sus ojos, perfecta.

Era los labios que pedían permiso con cada beso, la cena caliente que le esperaba en casa, la risa contagiosa que se alegraba de sólo escuchar; era el que le guiaba en medio de los ataques de ansiedad, la mano en su espalda que le reconfortaba cuando tenía miedo de visitar al psicólogo, la voz que le cantaba cuando no podía dormir.

Era su flor, tan amarilla como las que solía regalarle de su jardín, más hermosa y con un significado mejor que cualquier otro; florecían juntos, se desarrollaban juntos, y ahora ambos resplandecían en colores vivos, sin un rastro del negro que antes le acompañaba. 

BaekHyun era la primavera que estaba esperando.


End file.
